As technology advances, it is becoming increasingly common that objects within a home—such as appliances, furniture, and fixtures—integrate electronics that enhance the operation and/or control of those objects. Despite the addition of such electronic components, consumers tend to prefer that the aesthetic qualities of these objects remain unchanged with respect to previous iterations thereof. Thus, new challenges have arisen involving the design and construction of objects with additional or enhanced functionality, while simultaneously not compromising the favorable aesthetics of those objects.